


Lit up

by Atalante



Category: Aces in Space - Fandom
Genre: Other, Pilots, RPG, Short, Space Opera, TTRPG, Twitter, bikers in space, hangar talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-27 23:42:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20768885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atalante/pseuds/Atalante
Summary: Twitter short fic by Tecnosmurf @tecnosmurfhttps://twitter.com/TecnoSmurf/status/1176632648007110656





	Lit up

Having a real lit up evening, Riptide rolled from under their chopper into the open of the hangar. Oil and nanofluid dripped from their body, staining their waist overall and white shirt. Chomping Instapizza and juryrigging was one of their favourite activities. Well, after speedchasing and smashing of course.   
"Hey Johnny" yelled someone with a raspy voice and teasing undertone, knowing that Riptide hated it to be called by their given name.   
"'Sup Jolt?" they replied, blowing him a kiss, just to tease back. "Anything worthy inside that crate?"   
"Nah, just the same old shit any hoarder would pack. Queenie is pissed and she said..."  
Rippling waves of energy crushed into the two jockeys, throwing them to the ground, sending them skittling over the hangar deck floor right into a wall as the ceiling crushed down. Looking up in confusion only seconds after the explosion, they saw their queen laying before them. Crushed bones and distorted figure, the pulse missile had done its job. Cleavage was dead.   
They looked at each other for a split second and then both sprang to live and ran to their choppers. Just after passing Jolt, Riptide stopped and turned to their fellow gang member. They grabbed his jacket, pulled him nearer and smacked a kiss on his lips. "If we survive this, you and I need to talk about your FOMO, Bro!" they told him.  
"Watch your six and don't get killed!" Riptide whirled around and with their carefully installed footsteps on the chopper they were in the cockpit within seconds. They squeezed their little piggy which was hanging from the throttle, before pulling through, instantly accelerating their Chopper to topspeed, while Jolts chopper zoomed next to them out of the hangar door and into the bandit-filled nothingness of the free-turf...


End file.
